


When Two Becomes Four

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, pregnant!gwen, what would have happened if Arthur hadn't died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: Gwen is having trouble sleeping....





	When Two Becomes Four

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Camelot Drabble on LiveJournal. The prompt was Insomnia. It hasn't been edited, so apologies for any mistakes.

“Oh god!” Gwen sighs as she tries unsuccessfully to get into a comfortable position, for the hundredth time that night. Arthur’s snoring loudly, managing to get to sleep so easily that Gwen hates him. Well, not _hate_ , exactly, but she’s annoyed that he can sleep at the moment while she can not. 

The exact reason for her lack of sleep gives her an enormous kick right below her belly-button, making her wince. Now she’s near her time, and the babies (yes, that’s right - _babies_!) have gotten so big, every movement they make ends up making her feel uncomfortable. 

They found out a few months ago when Gwen had her regular appointment with the royal midwife that they were expecting twins. Gwen was surprised (obviously), and Arthur was so shocked he actually ended up fainting. Much to Merlin’s amusement when he had to help Gaius pick him and place him on the bed. 

Despite having gotten use to the idea of having twins, she’s still nervous and a little scared. She’s not scared of being a mother, she practically raised her little brother Elyan after their mother died. Rather, she’s scared of childbirth. Both their mothers died after giving birth and she’s known many village women who have perished not long after delivering their children. 

Buth both the royal midwife and Gaius have assured them that things should go smoothly, despite there being some risks. She’s healthy and strong. 

“Ouchhh,” Gwen grunts out as her back starts aching again, before once again the babies knick again. Then Gwen feels liquid gushing from her. Startled, Gwen slowly moves to get up and see the wetness on the sheet. 

Her waters have broken.

Rushing to Arthur, she pats his shoulder to wake him up. It takes her a few goes, Arthur’s a deep sleeper. 

“Whaaat?” Arthur asks slowly, still half asleep, and Gwen tells him that her waters have broken. 

That wakes him and and he quickly jumps out the bed, and begins pacing around the room aimlessly looking for his clothes and putting them on, while trying to reassure Gwen at the same time. 

Gwen slowly waddles over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, Arthur,” She tells him, before letting out a laugh. In his rush Arthur’s put on Gwen’s shirt instead of his own. 

Arthur asks her why’s she laughing at a time like this. “Love, you’ve put my shirt on,” She chuckles and he laughs too, despite feeling like an idiot. He quickly fixes that and finds his own shirt, before helping Gwen back to their bed and heading off to find Gaius and the midwife.

~*~*~*  
_Hours later…_

“Oh I can’t believe they're here,” Gwen remarks as she looks down at her son Gwydre in her arms, then across to little Llacheu who’s being held by his father. 

“Me neither,” Arthur replies, also amazed by how small and beautiful his children are.

**Author's Note:**

> The names I’ve given Arthur and Gwen’s children are based on The Essay of the Many Lives of Gwenhwyfar written by SOPHIELOU21 based on her own research of the Arthurian Legends.
> 
> Comments/kudos are encouraged and appreciated:)


End file.
